


I Forget What Landed Me on Your Blacklist

by cherried



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherried/pseuds/cherried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosing your bestfriend without even knowing what went wrong feels like torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forget What Landed Me on Your Blacklist

**Author's Note:**

> um idk this is my first thing. its just marceline upset. the poor girl. you know how it is when stuff happens and you really don't know what went wrong. probably wasn't really anyones fault but u feel like it was yours. the usual! 
> 
> i don't post stuff i write so i really know nothing about this. i would say i hope you like it but its just sad so like?? 
> 
> ah im gonna stop talking now thanks for reading!!!

She was starring blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom. "I don't even know what I did... so why do I feel so guilty..."

 

She felt like she was fighting with herself. Rolled up in her bed, clutching her stuffed toy, she felt so wrong. This wasn't her and this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Her tears just wouldn't stop. The falling out wasn't what hurt the most, but she couldn't decide what did. 

 

The many misunderstandings they had in the past, the way she knew the other felt she couldn't talk to her, how she felt as if she was just banished from something so important to her. It all just really, really got to her. Her eyes heated up and blurred and her chest felt like it was going to dissolve. She couldn't apologize, because she already did. So many times. Figuring that all of this was for the best she covered her eyes with one hand while stroking her own hair with the other. She knew trying to figure out what made things come to this, what made Bonnie hate her so much, would only make it worse. But she didn't want things to get ugly. 

 

For the first time in a long time, she didn't want to yell at anyone, to lash out, to give anyone a piece of her mind, she just wanted to leave. Marceline bit her own fingertips. She just felt scared and alone. She knew everything changed. What she thought would last forever, didn't. She felt lead on. Everything was okay for one minute. Everything was talked over, worked out, and really, really nice. 

 

Then the next thing she knows, its all done. There wasn't a conversation, an argument, nothing. Just absolute quiet and avoidance from her best friend. What happened was just understood; They were finished. And she didn't even know what she did, "I'm so sorry... I really am. Look, we don't have to do this. Everything could be okay, Bonnie just talk to me. We really don't have to do this" she kept thinking only to herself, but nothing felt significant, and she couldn't talk to her even if she wanted to. 

 

Moving on, cutting that part of her life out completely was all she felt like she could do. "It's.... better like this. I know this is my fault, I really do, so I'm not going to make anything harder than it has to be." saying it out loud to herself made things feel right. That it wasn't as bad as it felt. She doesn't know what she did, she just knows that she did it and she won't make it harder by sticking around. 

But then again, what is she suppose to do? "I don't have a problem with her, and if she has one with me, then that's just her problem. I'm not going to run away just so it will be easier for her to forget about me."She wiped her face with her shirt, "Whatever I did, I don't care. She's just mad that I'm not perfect and I know she isn't either." Marceline felt she should've been angry, but she only felt numb. "This is pointless, and I'm over it. If I see her again, who cares! If she sees me again, who cares! Who's immature now?" She got out of her bed to walk to her kitchen. "I don't care about her, and shes dead to me, and I'm done with always taking it for being wrong! I'm done, I'm done, I'm done. I don't care." She wanted to be angry, she wanted to forget about it, she wanted to treat it like it was nothing. She wanted to stop crying over this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
